la resurrección de Naruto
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Resumen en el interior
1. la fatídica sorpresa e historia

**Esta historia se me ocurrió de la manga así que sean amables conmigo por favor, no os olvidéis de comentar y decir que os parece esta historia aunque sea una de entremés**

 **NOTA: esta es una idea inspirada en una de las historias favoritas de Ashsharingan**

 **Resumen: Naruto estaba harto de su vida, él era descuidado por su hermana gemela y ocurrió una acto que le marcó de por vida y se fue a vivir a Kiri sin que su familia lo sepa, pero el acaba muriendo y en el otro mundo se encuentra con Madara y Hashirama que le ofrecen poder para la protección de su nuevo hogar a manos del traidor de Obito; Naruto super Godlike/ Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y Mokuton Naruto y super dos lines de sagre Naruto**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o de su idea del canon original, eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Si alguien se preguntaba cómo puede ser la vida de un niño ellos le dirían que debe vivir lo máximo posible y lo mejor posible, pero cuando la vida no te da el fruto que quieres a veces haces lo imposible para conseguir lo que quieres, algo similar le pasa a Naruto sin embargo que el no vivió con sus padres, el tuvo que huir de su hogar a la edad de cuatro años porque ya no la podía soportar, sus padres preferían mejor a su hermana ya que ella contenía en todo su poder al zorro de nueve colas que su padre lo selló cuando un enmascarado logró arrancarlo del cuerpo de Kushina y le mandó atacar, gracias al sacrificio del Sandaime, Minato pudo vivir y vivir una vida con su hija y esposa, alguien mintió sobre que el alma del demonio estaba sellado en Naruto condenando al rubio a vivir una vida de penurias, pero el joven Naruto era dado de la do en todo, incluso se le olvidaban sus comidas y si no fuese por el viejo Teuchi, el hubiese muerto de hambre y si no fuese también por Danzo hubiese ido desnudo por la aldea, a Danzo no le gustaba lo que hacían los aldeanos con el después de encariñarse con el niño, es una historia larga pero se puede resumir en que Danzo había buscado a Naruto para convertirlo en un arma para Konoha pero después de que el joven le admiraba por ser el Yami no Shinobi de la segunda guerra, no pudo hacerlo y se ofreció a cuidar le y entrenarle, la vida parecía que iba a ir a mejor pero un evento hizo que al joven Naruto se le rompiese el corazón, sus padres en presente del cumpleaños suyo y de Kasumi de todos, dieron la primogenitura a su hermana junto con el puesto de ser el futuro hokage de la aldea, ese era el sueño de Naruto, sin embargo ahora ya que le han emancipado del clan nunca le permitirían entrar en el complejo y ser hokage, eso enfureció mucho a Danzo y a los Ichirakus, Danzo tuvo que alejar a su nieto sustituto fuera de allí así que hace días, como previno esto le enseñó lo que es ser un ninja hecho y derecho y resultó ser un gran prodigio en el ninjutsu, kenjutsu y fuuinjutsu así que armado y con el poder de un Kage y quizás un dios se alejó de la aldea en compañía de los AMBU-Root de Danzo camino a Kiri, y no se equivocó, cuando el joven Naruto recibió la noticia su pequeño amor por sus padres se había ido y sus sentimientos de desprecio surgió por ellos

Cuando Minato se enteró de esto porque los Ichirakus le hicieron ver su error cerrando el restaurante varias veces cuando ellos iban a comer, cuando les preguntaron porqué ellos le respondieron "por hacerle eso a Naruto", he ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no ha estado en casa por casi dos años, preguntaron a cualquiera si había visto pasar a su hijo por allí, dándoles respuestas negativas a los padres, cuando ellos descubrieron que se había ido de la aldea, Kasumi no paró de llorar por el pues estaba enamorada de su hermano aunque no lo admitiese sus padres trataron de consolarla pero no pudieron, las cosas fueron a peor cuando se dieron cuenta de las palizas que diariamente recibía su hijo y los padres, en furia mataron a todos los miembros del consejo civil, después de esa masacre se descubrió por Kotetsu e Izumo de que Naruto se había ido con guardias de Danzo Root con lo cual Minato y Kushina arrestaron a Danzo y después lo ejecutaron por negarse a decir donde estaba su hijo, la única información que se les dio fue que sus guardias nunca regresaron a la base, con lo cual él no sabía donde estaba

La muerte de Danzo y de todos sus AMBU-Root afectó en gran medida a Naruto cuando cinco Akatsukis se le presentaron diciendo que querían reclutarlo para el gran plan de la luna (ojo plan de la luna, no se me ha olvidado el nombre), resulta que Naruto se había afamado mucho cuando liberó a Yagura de su bijuu y lo selló en sí mismo sin matar a Yagura liberándolo del Genjutsu del líder del Akatsuki, liberando por completo al país de la guerra, su fama no tardó en recorrerse cuando hizo un tratado con Kumo e Iwa y logró quitarles la guerra a ambos, en eso aceptaron ser aliados de Kiri y Naruto ascendió a Mizukage a la tierna edad de seis años, cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, los miembros Akatsukis: Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan y Tobi, decidieron reclutarle debido a sus lineas de sangre que constaba de que contra más daño le hacían, más fuerte se haría y es acumulativo, es decir que la fuerza se queda en su portador y contra más le dañen más fuerte se hace, y la otra fue que el podía regenerarse y hacer su propia energía con lo cual le hacían invencible, el se negó y cuando le dijeron sobre la ejecución de Danzo, no lo soportó y se fue contra ellos en rabia ciega, después de una muy encarnizada batalla, él mató a cuatro miembros el solo, pero Tobi logró aislarle en en una barrera y en un descuido como Naruto aun seguía ciego de furia, Tobi se puso detrás de Naruto y selló las lineas de sangre y al instante después hizó **Bakuhatsu Kamui (autoridad de los dioses explosiva)** destruyendo por completo el cuerpo del joven Mizukage junto con sus guardias supervivientes de AMBU-Root que siempre estaban con él, cuando llegaron los guardias de Mei Terumi y Yagura vieron la destrucción de la torre Mizukage pero en ningún lugar se encontraron los cuerpos de los AMBU tanto de Root como de Kiri protectores del Mizukage

La muerte de Naruto trajó un golpe muy duro a todos sus aliados y Yagura y Kiri estaban muy de luto por su amigo/Mizukage, se instauró como Mizukage Yagura volviendo a ser el Mizukage debido a que Mei aun no era apta para el pueblo como Kage, Yagura mandó hacer una cumbre Gokage para que se decida que hacer pues el sueño de Naruto era traer la paz a las naciones elementales, Minato recibió la noticia y la aceptó junto con el Kazekage y partieron al país del hierro para la reunión; iban a comunicarle lo de Naruto pero Sasuke apareció y atacó a los Kages, fue cuando Tobi apareció y salvó a Sasuke de una muerte segura por Yagura puesto que insultó a su amigo y ahí declaró la guerra a las naciones elementales, Minato se fue corriendo a prepararse a su casa y su pueblo sin darle tiempo a nadie a decir nada igual que el Kazekage, Yagura pensó como esto había podido ir tan mal, era una buena idea después de todo

Caos, es la única palabra descrita a esta guerra, dos días de recibir la visita de Tobi, Kusagakure, Takigakure y Nami no Kuni estallaron en pedazos y cientos de Zetsus empezaron a aparecer, la hermana de Naruto, Kasumi, Jounin para kage empezó a evacuar a todos los ciudadanos de Nami, Kusa y Taki en Konoha, mientras que los otras países hicieron una alianza con todos ellos para combatir el mal de raíz, lo que no esperaban fue que Sasuke asesinó a Orochimaru y Kabuto lograse el puesto de Sabio, aliándose con Tobi, resucitó los Kages caídos, como el Sandaime Mizukage; el Nidaime Tsuchikage: Muu; y el Sandaime Raikage: E y el Yondaime Kazekage, tras una dura batalla lograron sellar a los Kages y al ejercitó de muertos andantes fabricado por Kabuto, pero Muu, poseído por Kabuto, escapó de la batalla con la técnica de división de cuerpo por Muu que Kabuto poseyó uno de sus cuerpos y escapó de la batalla, la alianza lo localizó y fue tras él con un inmenso ejército pero no se esperaron de que Kabuto lograra hacer, y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia

 **Con Muu (Kabuto)**

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu (Técnica de invocación)"** dice Muu y salieron dos ataudes uno más rápido que el otro, el que más rápido salió fue el que se habró primero con una explosión que Muu esquivó

"Así que nos has traído de vuelta ¿eh, Kabuto?" dice una voz profunda y poderosa

"Así es Madara-sama" dice Kabuto en el cuerpo de Muu " si supiesen esos tontos que Muu no clona nada sino que divide su cuerpo en dos mitades iguales podrían haberme atrapado, sin embargo como no lo han sabido me he escapado, por cierto ¿sabes lo que hay en ese ataúd? porque yo no"

"Solo puedo decir que es una persona muy poderosa, te contaré una historia, verás cuando ese ser humano murió yo y Hashirama lo encontramos en el otro mundo desamparado así que lo entrenamos y vaya nuestra sorpresa cuando el podía copiar poder y lineas de sangre, de hecho lo entrenamos y después le dijimos que sería resucitado por el Edo Tensei así que le dijimos que escoja dos caminos, o el mio que es por el medio del Tsuki no me o por el de Hashirama que era volver a la aldea con sus progenitores y su hermana, obviamente escogió el mío"

"Vaya, vaya, esto se va a poner muy interesante" dice Kabuto cuando el segundo ataúd logró hacerse y explotar como el de Madara saliendo una figura de no más de ocho años debido a que parte del poder que recibió en vida se fue y le redujo la edad

"¿Donde estoy?" pregunta el niño, llevaba el pelo pelirrojo con ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, llevaba la misma vestimenta de Madara pero el color contrario, la camiseta roja mientras que la armadura era azul con pantalones AMBU negros y sandalias Shinobi negras

"Lo que me pregunto es cuándo traicionaremos a Obito" dice Kabuto

"Todo a su tiempo, de momento, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos... Naruto" dice Madara

 **Con la alianza**

Todos vieron el polvo surgir del suelo y supusieron que Kabuto había resucitado a dos Shinobis más así que se prepararon para una pelea cuando Oonoki, el Sandaime Tsuchikage vio a las figuras y se quedó helado de miedo y un poco confundido, pero el miedo prevaleció y dijo

"S-S-Son ..." toda la aliaza vio a Oonoki en el miedo y miraron hacia arriba solo para congelarse también en el miedo

"U-Uchiha M-Madara y-y Uzumaki... Naruto" dice revelando a las figuras que se alzaban en una plataforma de tierra en el miedo

Kasumi no lo podía creer,aunque el principió lo negó diciendo que su hermano no podía haber muerto tan joven, pero se fijó en las partes de la cara de Naruto y sabía que era su hermano perdido, ella cayó de rodillas y un río de lágrimas surgió de sus ojos, ella había estado entrenando hasta el cansancio solo para traer de vuelta a su hermano, para pedir perdón por todo lo que le ha pasado pero al parecer el destino es una perra en celo que te muerde cuando menos te lo esperas y solo pudo observar con impotencia como era un títere de Kabuto y tenía que sellar le para perderle pera siempre, pero su sorpresa no acaba ahí

"N-No puede ser" dijo un Shinobi de Kiri

"N-Naruto-sama, es imposible, teníamos que haberlo previsto" dijo otro

"M-Mizukage-sama, n-no..." dijo otro

"Madre mía, si esto es el Godaime Mizukage, estamos acabados" dice un último cayendo de rodillas perdido por completo en la desesperanza

"¡¿Cómo que Mizukage?! ¡¿qué significa eso?! ¡¿cómo diablos Nii-san murió?!" dice Kasumi agarrando a un Shinobi de Kiri por el cuello y levantando le, ella debería saber esto puesto que era su familia, si lo alejaban de ella entonces tenían un oscuro futuro por delante los de Kiri si se atrevían a hacer eso

"Vale vale, te lo contaré todo, total, que importa" dice el Shinobi con lágrimas de dolor

"Empieza" dice Kasumi en un tono amenazador

"verás..."

 **En la base de la alianza**

Todos lo Kages a excepción de Gaara y Oonoki estaban impacientes por la forma en la que sintieron el Chakra, cuando oyeron a Oonoki decir que Naurot había aparecido en el campo de batalla Mianto y Kushina no dudaron en ir a la base de la alianza a preguntar por su hijo

"¿Es cierto Shikaku? ¿mi hijo mayor a aparecido en el campo de batalla?" pregunta Mianto esperanzado

"Es cierto, Hokage-sama, es escáner de Chakra indica que es así" dice Shikaku

"¿Cómo está? ¿está bien?" pregunta Kushina muy rápido

"Entonces dile a Kasumi que lo recoja, debido al poco entrenamiento que tuvo seguro que no podrá con el enemigo, no es seguro" dice Minato intentando volver a ver a su hijo mayor

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor" dice Inoichi

"¿Qué?" dice Minato intentando contener su rabia y fallando miserablemente "¿Cómo te atreves?, deberías saber cuanto quiero a mi hijo de vuelta"

"Yo no me he querido referir a eso" dice Inoichi

"¿Entonces qué?" dice Minato perdiendo la paciencia

"Su reunión será manchada de sangre debido a la situación" dice Shikaku

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" dice Kushina al borde de las lágrimas

"Me refiero a que no está de nuestro lado, ya no" dice Inoichi tristemente

"¡¿Cómo?!" dice Minato "Me niego a creer que se aliado con Akatsuki" simplemente eso era increíble a ellos también

"Tampoco me he querido referir a eso" dice Inoichi "Minato, Kushina, escuchen, se que esto les causará dolor pero tengo que decirlo"

Los otros Kages bajaron la cabeza debido a que sabían de la noticia confundiendo a Minato y Kushina que estaban impacientes por oír la respuesta

"Tu hijo mayor ya no está en el reino de los vivos" dice Shikaku

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Kushina cayendo de rodillas y Minato estaba tratando de consolarla

"Entonces ¿Cómo explicas su firma de Chakra?" dice Mianto cuando se dio cuenta "Oh, no no me digas que..."

"Lo siento Minato, hijo está aquí porque es revivido... por el Edo Tensei" dice Inoichi "Murió a la edad de ocho años, según el informe"

Minato se perdió en los pensamiento y cayó como su esposa, cómo las cosas podía ir así de mal, se suponía que debería haber hecho las cosas bien y ese bastardo de Danzo no hubiese llegado a Naruto, pero sin embargo sus errores como padre le pagaban factura ahora, de seguro que pensó que ese bastardo de Danzo lo encontró inservible y lo mató a la edad de Ocho años, él había estado buscándolo y no había encontrado nada y ahora sabía el porqué, el murió a la edad de ocho años y ni siquiera se le dijo nada sobre esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Kiiroi Senko estaba llorando por culpa extrema

Kushina básicamente se rompió y cayó de rodillas con Tsunade de consuelo, había fallado miserablemente como madre, ella esperaba que hubiesen encontrado a su bebe perdido pero lo que no esperaba que hubiese muerto a la edad de ocho años y fue un duro golpe para la joven madre, ella esperaba que se reunirían todos y volverían a ser una familia completa, pero lo que no esperaba era que eso se convirtiese en un sueño inalcanzable y tonto encima, ahora nunca sería una familia y lo peor es que ahora tenían que pelear con su bebé y sellarlo

Tsunade estaba intentando consolar a Kushina y no pudiendo ella misma puesto que ella era la madrina del chico y juró que le devolverían a su hogar, lo que no espero fue esta situación, ese bastardo de Danzo, juraría que si lo tenían enfrente iba a pagar sus crímenes

Al Raikage A le daba mucha pena la familia Namikaze, imaginándose el dolor que tenían que estar pasando, cuando el enemigo resucitó a su padre, él le dio mucha rabia que le resucitaran solo para que luche contra ellos, mandar a sus propios aliados contra ellos, es algo de un buen estratega pero resucitados es un crimen a la naturaleza, si los tuviese cerca entonces apalearía al enemigo hasta que suplicase piedad

"Pero hay otras cosas según el informe de Kasumi, ¿le importaría decirnos este desarrollo, Yagura-sama?" pregunta con ira contenida Inoichi y Ao iba a saltar pero Yagura le dijo

"Explíquese" dice el mizukage

"Según Kasumi a habido Shinobis de Kiri que han estado llamándolo su héroe y Mizukage-sama, cuando les interrogamos dijeron que no sabían nada exceptoq eu era su héroe, no lo entiendo, cómo es posible que un niño de ocho años sea Mizukage ¡Explíquese usted, Mizukage-sama!" dice Shikaku enfadándose de verdad

Como echar aceite en fuego, el instinto asesino empezó a sentirse en el ambiente y empezó a dirigirse a Yagura que este ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, dicho instinto asesino venía de Kushina que estaba furiosa porque todo este tiempo su hijo había estado en Kiri por cuatro años y se había convertido en Mizukage a una joven edad, estaba furiosa y orgullosa de su bebé, pero la parte de furia logró dominar a la del orgullo y como el hiriashin no jutsu agarró a Yagura por el cuello y dijo a voz tenue pero fue aumentando a la medida que fue diciendo

"¿Porqué, porqué, porqué usted guarda a mi Sochi-kun lejos de mi?" dice agitándole violentamente

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo" dice Yagura confundiéndoles a todos "él murió a la edad de dieciséis justo cuando fue atacado por el falso Madara"

Todos se sorprendieron por el pedazo de información

"Mizukage -sama" dijo Mei "no habrá otro método..."

"No Mei, es su familia tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó" dice Yagura

Todos esperaron impacientes la información que tenían que darles, según lo que dijeron Yagura y los Kiri-nin era que Naruto había muerto a la edad de dieciséis años, no lo entendían, Yagura se puso a relatar sobre como el héroe de Mizu no Kuni descendió sobre ellos con los guardias de Danzo

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo así que paciencia, no os olvidéis de comentar**


	2. AN (encuesta)

**Lo siento de verdad queridos lectores, esto no es un capítulo si no un anuncio de una nueva encuesta, puesto que me sale muchas ideas a la vez y no tengo tiempo de hacerlas todas, no os preocupéis, esto no es un abandono de ninguna historia, solo voy a poner una encuesta para saber cual de mis historias debo de actualizar antes**

 **Lo siento mucho, y lo vuelvo a decir, esto no es un capítulo pero tampoco es un abandono de ninguna**


	3. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	4. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
